namidorifandomcom-20200215-history
Amadien
Amadien is Nami's son. He is the father of the very famous Amado, one of The Great Ones. He is the forger of The Swords and set a lot of things in place for Nami and Dori's arrival in the future. The staffs also are given new appearances sometime in his lifetime, which may suggest that he was the one who did so. His cousin is Nora, daughter of Dori. Post-Nami Dori Time Amadien was born and raised on Nami's farm, where he trained along side his father for the first 10 or so years of his life. Nami refused to teach Amadien how to use his Superpowers while he was still alive. In fact, the last time Amadien ever saw his father was when Shiroko and Kuroko arrived and challenged him to a fight. This was also when Amaiden first saw the use of superpowers, as well as his father using his own superpowers. After Nami's disappearance to collect the emeralds, learn to use Chi and defeat Maljevian and Demongo, he vanished from the world forever, leaving Amaiden and his wife, Nami alone. When Amadien was riding his horse through the woods on one night, he was attacked by a band of monsters, but was saved by his cousin Nora. She displayed incredible superpowers in order to fend of the beasts, which reminded him of what he saw from his father and Shiroko and Kuroko when he was a boy. While he never learned to use such powers, he was always intrigued with them. He lived with Nora for awhile in the woods, where he learned a little more about how magic worked, but for some reason was never able to use it himself. Instead, he learned to forge weapons and use equipment such as swords, bows and other various weapons. One day while he was out forging a sword in the woods, he saw a ghost. It was the ghost of Nami, who came to him as a white faded figure. Amadien instantly recognized Nami, and listened to what he had to say. Nami claimed that he knew the future, that one day the sons of Amadien and Nora would be the key to a better world, and that the tools to their success were the pendants of echo. Nami instructed Amadien on how to find the pendants, and to leave them in each Tree when finished with them. He also instructed Amadien that his son could never know of his father's existence, and must achieve all of his own feats on his own. Amadien then ventured along side Nora to acquire all of the pendants. Many of which were now under the possession of powerful monsters, or tucked away deep within dungeons. Nora's magic made her usefulness while Amadien specialized in his weapons and items. Eventually, after retrieving all of the pendants, he returned back to the hut in the woods with Nora. There, he forged The Swords with the power inside each of the pendants. The Swords then gained the power of each pendant, and rendered them useless aside from using them as a key to unlock the portal to the Echo World in Demongo's grave. Each pendant except for the White and Black were placed within the trees for Nami and Dori to find when their young selves arrived in the next 20 years. The Black and White pendants were kept within the swords forged with their power, and were placed in the desert where Nami and Dori would eventually arrive to retrieve them. The other swords were placed in a stone in the center of The Kingdom, where many would try to unsheathe them over the years, but would fail. The Great Ones' Time In time, Amadien's son was born to a woman he only knew for one night. Amadien watched from the shadows as his son found his way to the Sword Excalibur, and became one of The Great Ones of legend. What happened to Amadien during The Great Ones' time is unknown, but it is hinted that many times he guided his son to victory, hidden within the shadows. While The Great Ones defended The Kingdom from evil threats and the forces of Rhyden, Amadien ventured out and collected the eight staffs of legend. He returned them to the trees of their origin to change their shape, and then hid them around the world again in order for their powers to remain hidden. After the great feats of The Great Ones', Amadien returned to the farm he was born on, and confronted his mother, Nami. He spent the rest of his days living on the farm with her, taking care of her until she died of old age, and eventually he did as well. Related *Amado *Dark *Staffs Category:Characters